


pretty

by lanalanabananun (LanalanaBananun)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanalanaBananun/pseuds/lanalanabananun
Summary: Misty dresses up for a special party Cordelia invited her to, but she feels really insecure with how she looks





	pretty

Misty sat eyes glued to the television in front of her. Her fingers twittled with a piece of hair between her fingers.

“Keep staring at that thing and you’ll become even dumber” 

“If I’m dumber you’re dumbest.” Misty retorted at Madison.

“Girls please stop fight for once.” Cordelia sighed as she walked into the kitchen, hair tied and eyes tired. 

“Sorry Dee…” Misty said dimly. 

“Whatever losers, I’ve got a date to go get ready for, have fun with your little lesbo convention.” 

“Issa counsel meetin’“ Misty rolled her eyes as Madison strutted away, head held high and hips swaying. 

“Don’t mind her baby.” Cordelia cooed as she leaned down to kiss Misty’s head. “You ready for tonight ?”

“More excited to see you in that pretty dress.” Misty giggled.

Misty looked into the mirror with squinted eyes. She searched up and down at her own reflection, taking in each detail. The way her body curved and how log her legs were. Every detail. 

“You almost ready sweetheart ?” Cordelia asked as she put in one of her earrings, coming out of the bathroom into their bedroom. 

All Delia heard was silence, which was foreign coming from Misty. Intrigued, Cordelia walked toward her girlfriend. Cordelia immediately noticed the tone in the room by the look in her lovers eyes. A tear was shedding down Misty’s face as she looked at herself in the dusty mirror.

“Baby, what’s wrong ?” Cordelia inquired as she rushed towards Misty, but still keeping a bit of distance between them out of caution. 

“Do you think I’m ugly Dee ?” Misty asked, her voice quivering with each syllable. 

Cordelia herself felt tear swelling up inside her at the question. The mere thought of Misty not being able to see herself as Delia saw her, made her crumble. 

“Of course not Mist.” Cordelia said breathlessly as she hugged Misty. “Why would you ask such a thing ?”

Misty began sniffling, her nose running from crying. “I-I jus….You’re so beautiful Dee. I wasn’ ever tha’ pretty.” Misty let the words run out from her chapped lips. With each sound that came from her croaking throat, another tear rolled down the tall blonde’s freckled face. 

Cordelia took Misty’s chin between her fingers, not paying attention to the sweat on her palms, and shifted her head to face her. “Listen to me, listen to my words Misty Day. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my whole life.The way your body curves and the way your eyes sparkle…You’re just gorgeous. I love kissing your soft lips, and hugging your tiny little body. You’re so damn pretty, it’s not fair honestly. But baby beauty isn’t everything. It’s just the icing on the cupcake. And you’re a whole cake angel.”

Misty let another couple tears roll down her eyes, but it wasn’t because of her insecurities. It was because she realized that the love of her life, was standing right in front of her. They stood holding each other for what seemed like years. In her heart, Cordelia knew she held the world’s purest soul in the palm of her hand. And she was going to try her best to take care of it. 

Misty let go of Cordelia and let her wipe her tears. 

"You gonna be okay doll ?“ She asked in a hushed voice. 

"I think so.” Misty laughed.


End file.
